


归无处

by PATRICKOWEN



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PATRICKOWEN/pseuds/PATRICKOWEN
Summary: 雷慎！





	归无处

雷慎！(注：【】内为伊万信中的内容)

 

晚秋的黄昏，盛夏间清亮蝉声的余音似乎还在耳畔萦绕，但天地早已失了那番活力。凋零落花的残骸还未散尽，就被接踵而至的枯叶覆盖。血色残阳，久驻不退。寂静的书房，衬得合上笔记本的声音愈发突兀。

阿尔弗雷德摘下眼睛，望着窗外的萧瑟夕阳，轻轻一叹，他知道自己是再难等到下一个深秋了，不过也没关系，记得耀以前提过一个词——寿终正寝，现在的自己大概也正是这个情况了。想到这里，他轻轻合上眼，最后一抹蔚蓝消失在失去弹性的褶皱皮肤下，饱经沧桑的脸上，少年人纯粹、天真的笑容终于再次浮现。

 

阿尔弗雷德在他短暂的一生里一共得到了四位挚友：王耀、亚瑟柯克兰、弗朗西斯波诺瓦弗，以及……伊万布拉金斯基。

 

他三岁的时候遇到了自己的第一位挚友——亚瑟柯克兰，同时也是他最亲密的表哥。他记得那是自己第一次去英国，漫长的旅行消耗了他全部的体力，当他们终于从飞机场抵达亚瑟的家时，除了趴在母亲柔软的怀中对美丽的柯克兰夫人露出一个“魅力十足”的笑容，他上下打架的眼皮已经不容许他再做更多的事。也是因此，亚瑟精心呵护的玫瑰才幸免于难，顽强的活到第二天才被尽数摘下。

温暖的唇在他的额上碰了碰，蜻蜓点水般，转瞬即逝，没等他细细品味，身下温暖的被褥就占领了他所剩无几的理智，失去意识的最后时刻，隐隐约约中他似乎听到一个清亮的女音故作严肃的说道，“……照顾……多……弟弟……”

睁开眼睛，阿尔弗雷德随意的舒展四肢，一时间也没想到自己正处于一间陌生的房间内。揉揉肚子，他开始四处张望，寻找母亲可能为自己准备的甜点。

不出意料的，在靠窗的小书桌上，他发现了一盘小饼干，和小饼干旁边那个陌生的金发男孩。在冰冷到近似凝固的空气中，两人怔怔地保持着四目相对的姿态。

“亚瑟柯克兰”，金发男孩咬咬下唇率先开了口，“这个，别以为是给你准备的！只是……只是我吃不下了才……”，偏过头，他端起桌上看上去就相当美味的小饼干，递向阿尔弗雷德。写满不情愿的包子脸、皱在一团的海苔般的眉毛再加上听起来像是从牙缝中勉强挤出来的话语，阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，他感觉自己这辈子都不会对这个叫柯克兰的奇葩金毛感兴趣的，当然，今天有东西吃可以除外。坐在床上大口咬着对方递过来的小饼干，他完全没注意到某人愈发阴沉的表情。

因此，理所当然的，突然身下一空重重砸在地板上时，他不是被身体的钝痛刺激而是遭到了巨大声响的惊吓，瞬间在那片冲盈怒火的祖母绿中丧失了思考能力，手中的小饼干也撒了一地。

“砰——”

“喂——你——”，沉重的木门发出哀鸣，打断了阿尔弗雷德的话，气呼呼的翻身爬起，揉揉自己摔得生疼的腰背，踩上滑落一地的墨绿棉被，他也跌跌撞撞的尾随其后跑出门去。

“hero叫阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯，记住hero！”，拼劲全身气力大吼，阿尔弗雷德不确定抢先离开的亚瑟是不是真的听到了，不过这没关系，他在乎的是自己有没有做这件事，何况他也一定会让亚瑟记住他的名字的。“怎么说都是让hero从床上摔下来还毁了hero的小饼干的男人呢……”，嘟嘟嘴，阿尔弗雷德轻轻笑着。

第二天，亚瑟的玫瑰全体阵亡，成功的达成不求同年同月同日生但求同年同月同日死的深情约定。

第三天，亚瑟“不小心”摔进雨后湿润的泥土中，他最喜欢的白衬衫也因此报废。

第四天，亚瑟的童话书上一夜之间多了许多类似于“hero”的字符，再也无法翻阅。

第五天，亚瑟下来喝红茶时发现母亲准备的所有红茶都已消失的无影无踪，偌大的客厅里只剩下带着诡异笑容的阿尔弗雷德认真地瘫在沙发上看动画片。

第六天，亚瑟把家中的不速之客狠狠锤了一顿，然后被柯克兰夫人教育了一晚上。

第七天，阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟表哥单独拉到了一旁。

“……琼……阿尔弗雷德……这个给你……”，指指桌上包装精致的巧克力，“我……”，没等亚瑟找到借口说明自己并不是真的想把巧克力送给阿尔弗雷德，后者就已经惊呼一声，径自扑向巧克力，以不可思议的速度解决了外盒上的包装，“不用说了，你喜欢hero的事hero自然是知道的！毕竟那么多人都喜欢hero，所以你也不用害羞！这是非常正常的！”，阿尔弗雷德迅速对面部僵硬犹如佩戴着死人面具的亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，欢快的奔向远处已经启动了的汽车。

 

“你还记得被我毁掉的那件衣服和那本书吗？”

“不记得”，注视着车窗外迅速退后的辉煌灯火，亚瑟不紧不慢的说道。

“玫瑰也不记得了？”，满意的捕捉到亚瑟一瞬间僵硬的表情，阿尔弗雷德偷偷笑了，就像二十年前的那个午后，狡黠的孩子因为找到了报复另一个孩子的方法而沾沾自喜。可叹时光良莠，童年嬉戏打闹的岁月早已不复……

“不过亚蒂你放心，有hero在，绝对能帮你追到耀！”

“……就是有你在我才不放心……”，亚瑟小声嘟囔，还附带着很不绅士的翻翻眼睛。

“你说什么？hero没听清”

“……我什么也没说”

“切——亚蒂你要相信hero，hero可是要拯救世界的！怎么会有hero做不到的事呢？”

“……”

“你是不是忘了阿尔洛夫斯卡娅？”

 

亚瑟柯克兰也许是错了……

 

娜塔莉娅阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，拥有奶金长发紫色瞳眸的少女，和阿尔弗雷德同学多年却一直和他没有过多交集。当然，她和其他同学也不怎么亲热，是习惯于独来独往的典型“冷美人”，同时，也是阿尔弗雷德众所周知的梦中情人。

“你好，我叫阿尔弗雷德”，有些紧张的把手在牛仔裤上揩揩，阿尔弗雷德直直盯着前桌少女长发飘飘的背影，他第一次切身体会到弗朗西斯所谓的一见钟情之感“就是你看到一个人，突然感觉这个世界就只有她一个人，而且是要她一个人就足够了。无奈的是哥哥遇到的美女真是太多了，还一个比一个有吸引力，哥哥总不能坐视自己的世界被他人所有吧”，他记得当时的自己还在不屑的反驳，认为是滥情的弗朗西斯为自己找的白痴借口，不过现在他有点懂了。

娜塔莉娅闻言微微侧目，冷冷的扫了阿尔弗雷德一眼，竟提起书包径直走向了教室最偏远的角落，一言不发的坐下，丢下示好失败不知所措的阿尔弗雷德徒劳的保持着伸手的姿势。正好王耀也抵达了教室，看到阿尔弗雷德独特的造型，疑惑的挑挑眉，“怎么？给人当模特？用这形象？”“这形象怎么了？本hero就算是切开看也是世界第一帅！不接受任何反对意见！”，收回手顺势理理自己闪亮的金发，在落座之前阿尔弗雷德又偷偷暼了一眼窗前的少女，她身旁的座位还空着，还好。“看来你需要弗朗西斯的帮助”，顺着他的目光王耀语重心长的说，还装模作样的拍拍他的肩。只是忍笑忍到扭曲的面容还是暴露着他真正想法。

“耀……”，看着这似曾相识的场景阿尔弗雷德感到愈发头大了，可爱的耀是什么时候开始和粗眉毛成一路的？“不！不可以！”，一个清瘦的矮小少年慌张的跑进教室，迟疑了一会儿，跌坐在娜塔莉娅身旁对她露出羞涩的笑容。无奈阿尔弗雷德声音太大，思维跳跃又太快，王耀没反应过来就错过了阻止事故发生的最佳时机，只得在全班一致的看智障的眼神中低声下气地连连道歉，又狠狠踩了阿尔弗雷德一脚作为报复。

“耀！她对他点头了，她理他了，可她没理我！我们马上去找弗朗西斯！我需要他！”

"你说什么?你知道现在在上课吗?"

"hero可以假装去上厕所"

"那你也要先通知弗朗西斯呀！总之你现在去找他是绝对行不通的！"

"hero可以在门外打手势!hero——"

"你应该在教室里认真上课！"

"再上课hero就要失恋了！"

"一节课，我就不信你一节课能拿下她！她现在可连你的名字都不知道！"

"她一定知道了，只是害羞才走的！对！一定是因为hero太帅了，她怕自己把持不住才走的！"

"啪！"，讲台上情绪高涨介绍新学期规则的班主任再也无法忍耐，手中的粉笔折成完美的两段，她咬牙切齿的怒吼道："琼斯！王耀！出去！"，被兴奋地一跃而起的阿尔弗雷德拖出教室时，王耀分明清晰的听到后排同学如释重负的叹了口气，一时间有些愕然，不太明白到底发生了什么，"我只是在阻止一个ky把自己疯狂的想法付诸行动，为什么?哦，我们的声音好像太大了……"，面前阿尔弗雷德头顶的呆毛正随着主人轻松的步伐摇晃，王耀再一次体验交友不慎的无奈与苦痛……

 

秋天的风已不再燥热，清晨的日光洒落在安静的走廊上，阿尔弗雷德趴在门边偷偷窥视着鸦雀无声的教室，"你说她会记住我吗?"

"……嗯……你大概会成为她见过的唯一一个蹦蹦跳跳地被赶出教室的人……"也是我见过的唯一一个……

"那太棒了！而且我们现在也可以去找弗朗西斯了，一举两得！"

"……"

 

“哥哥！哥哥！你有一上午没来找我了！为什么？我们不是说好的吗？”

娜塔莉娅紧紧拉着一个与她发色相同的高大少年的手，一扫平日里的高冷，纤细的眉毛紧皱着，漂亮的紫眼睛被慌张占满。躲在拐角处，阿尔弗雷德和王耀无法完全听清两人的交流，但从娜塔莉娅的表情上还是能勉强判断个大概。

"hero觉得hero的女朋友要哭了，hero必须……"

"耀你拉着我做什么!唔——"

王耀一只手抱住阿尔弗雷德，又用另一只空闲的手捂住阿尔弗雷德的嘴，拼命把他往墙后拖。"你小点声行吗?难道你又想和伊万打一架?"

“但是你难道能忍受那头臭熊欺负娜塔莎吗？更何况hero又不是打不过他！”

“……”

“阿尔……带你来的时候我就提醒过你……伊万和阿尔洛夫斯卡娅是表兄妹关系……包括娜塔莉娅的同桌托里斯·罗利纳提斯，他们从小就是朋友”

“嗯……那……”，阿尔弗雷德挠挠头，消停片刻，却又突然挣脱王耀的束缚直接冲向了远处的两人，用力之猛以致于毫无防备的王耀也被他连带着跑出几步，踉踉跄跄，和硬邦邦的水泥地完成了一个不情不愿的亲密接触。

“喂！北极熊！在你们俄罗斯表兄妹可以结婚吗？”

“不可以！”

“当然可以！”

截然相反的回答同时响起。娜塔莎一愣，迅速回头扯住正意图借机逃离的某人的长围巾，“哥哥！你难道不愿意和娜塔莎结婚吗？”

后者僵了僵，有些复杂的目光在娜塔莎拉住围巾的手上停顿，似乎在犹豫着是先解救围巾还是先解决扯着他的宝贝围巾的人。

长久的寂静加剧了娜塔莎的焦急，手上的力量也随着主人情绪的变化而毫无顾忌的不断加大。好在，伊万成功的在自己直面生命危险之前找到了第三种最佳解决方案。

“死胖子是因为太久没感受过露西亚的魔法小棒棒特地来找露西亚了吗？哈哈，露西亚很开心哦！”，温和的笑着转向阿尔弗雷德，他垂在身侧的手不动声色地握紧了围巾的一部分。

“才没有！hero是来找娜塔莎的！北极熊，hero告诉你，hero现在就要娶娜塔莎！而且不接受任何反对意见！”阿尔弗雷德自以为气势汹汹的叉着腰，看伊万一时没有回答，正沾沾自喜着打算作出进一步的嘲笑举动时，一个人突然猛地撞了他一下，然后脚底抹油，顺手拉起听到阿尔弗雷德的话后本来已经爬起来一半又默默趴回原地、考虑的问题由怎样把阿尔弗雷德拉出娜塔莎视线范围转变为怎样把吨位超标的阿尔弗雷德拖到医务室的王耀，飞快消失在霍绰人影之中。

再一看，伊万布拉金斯基已经消失不见了，被抛下的娜塔莎带着满腔怒火瞪着阿尔弗雷德。

“我们这样真的好么？”，王耀艰难的从伊万的手臂钳制中调换姿势，想回头看一看生死未卜的阿尔弗雷德，但很快他发现这是多此一举的。虽然伊万跑的足够快，但他们还是成功的听到了娜塔莎的尖叫。

“听起来她好像想卸了阿尔……”

“正常”，伊万无所谓的笑笑，“我之前特地告诉过娜塔莎我认识阿尔弗雷德，她好像非常不满我除了她还认识别人”

“那……你是怎么和她说我的？”

“说你是冬妮娅的朋友”，嗯……好像特别靠谱的样子……

“请问你们知道阿尔弗雷德现在在哪里吗？”，疏远又不失礼貌的语气，另一个有着一头耀眼金发的少年挤过人群。看到那双雪白的运动鞋时王耀就意识到是谁来了，是谁目睹了他狼狈的被伊万半拖半抱的夺路狂奔了。再听到他低沉的嗓音，王耀内心更是一阵惶恐，只有他自己知道这个人对自己而言有多重要。

不是少年一时脑热的仰慕，是积蓄多年的深情暗恋，从第一眼的对视，到日后的相知，再到今日的相遇，王耀觉得自己与暗恋对象维持多年的密友关系有非常紧急的破裂危机。都是那个该死的阿尔弗雷德！王耀狠狠咒骂着，同时也不大自然的埋怨了一会儿任由伊万拉着的自己。

“放开我吧，我能走的”，王耀作势推了推伊万的手，当然是没有抱能成功的念头。毫无自知的人那张看似天真的脸上却满是困惑，“怎么了？小耀，这样抱不舒服吗？那要不要露西亚换个姿势？小耀很轻的，无论用什么样的姿势露西亚都能抱起来”

来不及了，王耀也只能对伊万摇摇头，看着亚瑟远去的背影苦笑，为自己默哀三秒。伊万歪歪头，“因为柯克兰吗？那露西亚帮你去和他说？”

“嗯？露西亚记得今天是有带魔法小棒棒的呀”，拉开书包，疑惑的翻找着，伊万突然抽出一截不算太长的水管，对着王耀晃晃，依旧笑得灿烂，“露西亚去了哦，小耀就在这里等一下露西亚，会很快的！”

“别！不要！”

 

“小耀，露西亚要走了”

“不能再等会儿吗？一天也好呀！这样我们就有时间为你准备一个告别派对了”

“对不起……”

“……”，王耀沉默了，他不知道该怎么做，他舍不得伊万离开，他喜欢伊万在身旁，他习惯了这种感觉，可又没有资格插手他人的生活。手中的浓茶冒着雾气，王耀感到自己的眼眶有些湿润。

“小耀……”

“我知道”，握紧茶杯，王耀拼命控制自己略带哽咽的音调。微微颤抖。“我能做到的！”

“当然，露西亚从来不怀疑这一点，小耀一向是最棒的！”，伊万以前所未有的方式笑了，眉眼弯弯，王耀却觉得苦涩，为这样温柔的伊万心疼，“露西亚只是想祝福一下小耀和柯克兰，虽然之前从来没说过，也没帮过你们什么，但露西亚是真的很喜欢看到小耀开心的样子”

“而且……露西亚想过……露西亚不希望阿尔弗雷德追到娜塔莎，之前也一直在为摧毁阿尔弗雷德的形象努力，但露西亚累了。露西亚不想也不能和娜塔莎挑明，娜塔莎会疯的，会把所有的一切都捣毁，露西亚不容许她这样做。所以，露西亚设想了两种结局，最好的是阿尔弗雷德不再爱娜塔莎了，那么露西亚就回来带阿尔弗雷德走，他不愿意也没关系，反正到时候没人有能力与露西亚抗衡。但如果他还是执迷不悟……露西亚会帮他，全力帮他，然后露西亚再离开，永远的消失，让娜塔莎自愿留在他身边”

“小耀一定能理解露西亚的，对吗？”

违心的点头，王耀甚至没有勇气直视伊万的眼睛，他害怕伊万会看到自己眸中的挣扎。虚伪！他用力掐住自己的腿，王耀，你真是个混蛋！想要他留下为什么不说？明明不赞成他的离开，不希望他就这样退出，不喜欢阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莎在一起，为什么，为什么你没有勇气告诉他？告诉他你愿意帮他呀！告诉他！

“可是……伊万……我们都知道娜塔莎一定不会爱上阿尔弗雷德的……”，所以你留下好不好？让阿尔弗雷德有机会看到你的心，让阿尔弗雷德发现你的好，留下来……伊万……求你……

但他最终还是没能把真正的想法倾诉。伊万走了，回到了他的家乡，回到了俄罗斯。少年伊万留给王耀的最后印象是一句话，很简单的一句话。

“是啊，但露西亚觉得另一件事也很确凿无疑哦！那就是——”

“阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯永远不会爱上伊万布拉金斯基”，可以是任何人，但永远，不会是，我。

 

斯拉夫男人高大的身影从酒吧门前零星的光芒下穿过。看着他身后飞扬的黑色衣角，阿尔弗雷德有些呆……

明明还是意料之中的模样，除了愈发坚毅的轮廓和突飞猛进的身高，没有丝毫改变，却给阿尔弗雷德带来了一种难以言喻的异样之感。一个年轻的侍者抿着唇，小心翼翼地跟在他身后，几次想上前都被他周身的低沉气压吓的无功而返。阿尔弗雷德有些想笑。而身为罪魁祸首的伊万只是面无表情的大步向前，落座，举杯，饮酒，跳过开场的客套，动作一气呵成。很久没有人这样直爽了呀，阿尔弗雷德想着。

“很酷啊！”，伊万昂头灌酒，灯光正照在他裸露的脖颈上，醒目的伤疤，一时间为阿尔弗雷德解开了两个难题。异样，因为伊万不知何故没有戴他米白色的围巾，侍者，因为看到伊万的伤疤所以恐惧。至此一切便都能说的通了。

伊万放下酒杯，看了他一眼，没有搭腔。

空酒瓶堆积起来，有几个甚至滚落在地，伊万终于放弃了不顾一切埋头豪饮的姿态，认真的注视着半醉的阿尔弗雷德。

“好久不见了吧！哈哈哈！北极熊”，注意到对方的目光，阿尔弗雷德摇摇晃晃的举起酒杯，几滴酒滑落在地，慢慢晕开。

“你醉了，不应该叫我北极熊，我叫伊万，叫我伊万”，他的声音很轻，轻的不像伊万布拉金斯基，轻的掩盖了自带的压力气场、抹去了天生的软糯嗓音。可惜阿尔弗雷德只是傻笑，平光镜歪在一边，或许他勉强能认出眼前的人，却不太听得清他在说什么。

“北极熊，哈哈哈，长高了好多，比hero高了哈哈哈，怎么能比hero……”伊万没有与一个醉鬼再在称呼上深究，深紫色的眼睛微微闪烁，倒映出阿尔弗雷德颓废的模样。

“阿尔弗雷德，你觉得同性恋怎么样？”

“不，嗝，不知道，反正hero已经有娜塔莎了嗝”

伊万的表情没有什么起伏，只是早已预料到的回答，他并不惊讶。“如果没有娜塔莎呢？”

“没有……没有……”，阿尔弗雷德看起来有些失神，“怎么会没有娜塔莎呢……”，歪歪头，他的手突然脱了力，空荡荡的酒杯砸在地上摔得粉碎，引得周围几个人回头围观，窃窃私语，但都在看到伊万阴沉的模样后识趣的重新把注意力投向自己的事。没有人再关注他们了，伊万微不可查的叹了口气，不过神志不清的阿尔弗雷德没有注意到。

“如……”，他正打算继续询问阿尔弗雷德却突然主动打断了他。

“hero觉得，嗝，hero爱娜塔莎只是因为她是娜塔莎，和性别无关，不过……嗝……我也不知道如果没遇到娜塔莎我会爱上谁，也许会是个男人吧……你？亚蒂？耀？嗝，都可以啊……无所谓的……”，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己隐约是有些醒了，头有点晕，视野朦胧间窥见两点耀眼的紫色在靠近自己，伴随着呢喃般的低语，熟悉又陌生。

“既然如此，那我现在要吻你，你会推开我吗？”

 

阿尔弗雷德猛然睁开眼睛时，亚瑟柯克兰写满幽怨、看起来随时有把他撕成碎片的冲动的大脸占据了他全部的可见范围，过了半晌，缓过劲来，他才注意到王耀也坐在亚瑟身边微笑地注视着他，两个人看起来都有些疲倦，不过他自己也并不好受……

“hero头疼……嗷！”

“就应该痛死你这个胖子！”，亚瑟又瞪了他一眼，转身就走，留下王耀，偷笑着，端起桌上的温水递给他，“你不记得昨天了？伊万说你喝多了，凌晨两点打电话过来让我去接你，不行呀，世界的hero，喝酒连伊万都喝不过”

“hero知道为什么亚瑟生气了……欺负hero单身吗？哼！何况hero怎么能和你、和北极熊比酒量？hero还年轻，不想死！”

“喝点酒就死了？阿尔弗雷德，这你就不懂了吧，可也是有点好处的！”

揉揉额头，瘫倒在床上，闭上眼睛，“不喜欢酒……难受……hero的大好年华……hero睡觉……睡觉……”

王耀轻轻关上门，走进客厅，“醒了一会儿，又睡了”，站在沙发旁的男人点点头，拿起自己的风衣，“那我先走了”

“好，我们改日再聚”

“嗯……”

手搭在门柄上，伊万突然再次回头，看向站在原地注视自己的王耀，“小耀……谢谢……”

“没事！说什么谢谢呢，我们可是兄弟呀！这点小事！你放心吧，那小子我帮你看着！”，王耀摆摆手，两人相视而笑，各自放下了心底的忧虑。

 

可惜，阿尔弗雷德和王耀都没有想到，马虎的再见会成为永别。

 

得知伊万的死讯时，他们正举办着一个小型聚会，为伊万不能前来而发出感慨。看到手机屏幕上的提示，阿尔弗雷德甚至开玩笑说是伊万感觉到他们在念叨自己，特地打电话来“慰问”，结果……

没有人会有预感，与一个五年未见的人的重逢会在两年后演变为真正的生死相隔，尤其不相信这种事情会发生在早就谣传在军队中生活的如鱼得水的伊万布拉金斯基身上。

但它确实就这样发生了，措不及防。

 

“哥哥！”，娜塔莎从第一天起就一直在哭，叫着伊万的名字，躲在冬妮娅怀中，与她相拥。因为与伊万有血缘关系的两个弱女子都是悲痛欲绝，为伊万举办葬礼的任务自然交给了阿尔弗雷德和王耀。不知是不幸还是万幸，伊万的朋友不多，来参加葬礼仪式的除了部队中的代表，就只剩下身边的几位同学，也算是为两人减了不少负担。

“就是你！就是你杀了哥哥！”，没有人知道娜塔莎是如何得知消息又如何认出此人的，甚至直到她突然尖叫着，扑向方才踏入屋中的白发男人，大家才意识到最不应该知道真相的人已经知道了真相。

男人没有躲开，也没有看拼命捶打自己的娜塔莎。只是面无表情的环视四周，最终把目光停留在迎向自己的王耀身上。静静的对视，无风无浪，倒是看到他那整齐军装的亚瑟，先警觉的拦在了两人中间。注意到他的动作，男人笑了，眯眯自己血色的眼睛，还是看着王耀。

绕过亚瑟，王耀主动和对方打了个招呼，“基尔伯特？”

“我以为你早已不记得本大爷了呢！”，看一眼照片中笑得灿烂的伊万，被唤作基尔伯特的男人耸耸肩。

“怎么可能？”

“不过我想你这次来也不是为了祭奠伊万吧！我听说你之前是拒绝了上级的要求的”

“之前确实是拒绝了，不过本大爷改变主意了。本大爷觉得布拉金斯基很有趣，想看看他的家人是如何，不过……令人失望……”，白发男人皱了皱眉，推开娜塔莎，再次缩短自己与王耀的距离，微微弯腰在两人的头上比划了一下。

“和个斯拉夫人关系这么好也拯救不了你的身高呀，耀”

“习惯了就好，而且你也别再胡扯这些了，我想知道你的目的”，多年不见，我想知道此番重逢，意义何在。

“本大爷只是奇怪，对着一个自己选择了死亡的人的灵柩，你们在悲伤什么”

“基尔伯特贝什米特！”，一名军官低声吼道，用眼神示意基尔伯特，让他停止这个危险的话题。

也曾想过，如果当事人不是基尔伯特，或许真相就将因为上级的阻拦被永远淹没。可笑这世上并没有事后的如果。他们就是遇到了基尔伯特，遇到了从不愿受人摆布的基尔伯特！同时，命中注定的，伊万选择这种死法，下手的人也只能是基尔伯特，只有基尔伯特贝什米特，才配给伊万布拉金斯基一个理想的了断！

“是本大爷给了布拉金斯基那一枪，这没错，本大爷自己做的事自然由本大爷担着。但本大爷心里明白，如果他愿意，他可以不死。本大爷没有瞄准他的心脏，没有打算彻底杀死他，是他自己为自己做出了选择。本大爷开枪的那一刻，他突然向右移了一步，位置很准，刚好能让子弹击穿心脏。”

“你们家的事本大爷不懂也不感兴趣，但本大爷敬佩布拉金斯基，活了么久能和本大爷打个平手的人，他是第一个。所以本大爷不想让他死的不明不白的，至少要让你们知道真相，也算是本大爷尽了对他的战友情”

“本大爷的话说完了，剩下的，你们自便”，向难得着装收敛的弗朗西斯摆摆手，基尔伯特再次提高音调，“对了，出于仁义本大爷再提醒你们一件事”

“那张照片，最好摘了，笑得和白痴似的”

“不是他”

 

“你想和我结婚”，简简单单的陈述语气，阿尔弗雷德难以置信的望着面前的娜塔莎，不太自信的看看四周，又看看她，再重复这个动作。

“hero……”

“不要在我面前自称hero”

“娜塔——”

“想，还是不想，直接回答，我没时间陪你在这里婆婆妈妈”

“想！当然想！”

“婚礼全部由你负责，完成了再通知我”，娜塔莎一甩秀发，优雅、果断的走出门去。

阿尔弗雷德背在身后的手紧紧攥着那个小巧精致的盒子，蓝色的眸中带着些许阴沉，“呵……”，看似只有一人的屋内，另一个截然不同的声音突然响起。从不起眼的木制书架的阴影中，男人站直身躯，不再倚靠墙壁，但他的面容还是有大半被黑暗吞噬。

“我不想听你的奚落，亚瑟”

“娜塔莉娅在拿到伊万遗书的那天主动来找耀了，他们聊了很久，然而之前他们的关系在很长一段时间都是停留在仅仅认识的阶段”

“你的事我管不着，娜塔莎的事也是如此”

“阿尔弗雷德”，亚瑟有些怒了，声音也愈发沉郁，沉浸在黑暗中的墨绿眼睛，目光如锐利刀锋，只刺人心，“王耀知道真相，知道娜塔莉娅也知道但我们一无所知的事”

倔强的身影微不可查的摇晃，世界静止许久，“我不在乎，我不在乎什么真相了！娜塔莎愿意，我知道这个足够了”

“随便你……别后悔，阿尔弗雷德”，赌气般刻意在“别后悔”上加重语气，亚瑟看着身前的人，他感觉自己终究不像幼时那般了解阿尔弗雷德了，眼前这个总笑得轻狂的男人心里藏的情绪远比他能看到的多得多，也不知该喜悦还是该落寞。

“不会的，亚瑟，永远，不会”

 

面无表情的听着王耀热情送别娜塔莉娅，亚瑟强迫自己把注意力重新回自娜塔莎敲门那刻就再无进展的工作。身侧的沙发微微下限，温热的身躯贴着他坐下，控制不住的，他的余光追随着如释重负般靠在沙发上的人。怒火，亚瑟感觉到更明晰的怒火在王耀把手随意搭上他左肩时达到鼎峰，身体僵硬，他打定注意除非对方主动解释他绝不会再搭理他。

不是第一次了，亚瑟对自己说，好让自己的决心更加坚定，上次贝什米特也是这样，不愿解释，可以逃避，并且这已经是娜塔莎这一个月来第五次拜访了，他们甚至单独出去待了一下午，这难得还没有必要向我作出解释吗？越想越生气，亚瑟差点没能压抑住直接把人狠狠按下采取惩罚的冲动。

“怎么了？”，察觉到亚瑟的异样，王耀疑惑的戳戳他的侧脸，偏过头，打量表情如带着面具般麻木的人。

“……”，不主动解释就不和他说话，亚瑟重新又向自己强调一遍，故作高冷的把笔记本放在膝上，努力把自己投入认真工作的状态。

“亚瑟？”

“你不舒服吗？”

看一眼亚瑟工作的进度，对于他的反常王耀便也有了些眉目，既然没有兴趣为难得的冷落而生气，取而代之，王耀决定把早已有所计划的事情提前说出，在逗弄亚瑟的同时顺便也缓解缓解气氛。

“亚蒂，你愿意和我结婚吗？”，趴在他耳边轻轻呢喃，让自己吐出的温热气息恰到好处的拂过对方最敏感的耳根。果然看着红晕从亚瑟的耳根蔓延整张面容什么的最好玩了，王耀的心微微悸动，嘴角的弧度也不可收拾的愈扬愈大。

“别拿我开玩笑，王耀”，亚瑟的声音颤抖，满脸通红，扶着笔记本的手，指关节泛了白。

“切”，王耀撇撇嘴，“既然不愿意结婚，那阿尔弗雷德的婚礼结束以后我就回国好了，正巧嘉龙濠镜也要来，大家同路也热闹”

“……”，再转过头，亚瑟看起来平静了许多，祖母绿的眸中也没有了凶猛的波涛，凝固了的神色，竟夹杂着些许了然，“很久了，王耀。我也是。大家都腻了，那就这样别过，也算一个善始善终”

无所谓的站起身，王耀向他点点头，依旧步履轻快，像平日里的每一天一样，走进卧室，又走出来。唯一不同的是，这一次他手里提着一个行李箱，里面只装有自己的衣服。

宁静的一切，因为伊万的死而撕破，暗藏的矛盾涌现，嫉妒，猜疑，一时间霸占了本应甜蜜的岁月。不知何故，不问何时。

 

“如果哥哥还在，柯克兰现在大概正在医院贡献医疗费”，对着王耀腿旁的行李箱，娜塔莎不屑的摇摇头。

“那我可有的忙了，哈哈哈”

“你还帮他？”

“当然，这事儿本来就是我的错，我挑的他生了气，我的锅我得背呀！”

“多此一举”，娜塔莎复又低下头，摩挲着米色长裙的一角，纤细微卷的睫毛，遮挡眸中的神色。

“没办法，事情又不能这么快和他说了，回头他告诉阿尔弗雷德，又要多出很多麻烦。况且我搬出来，和你见面又方便，今天我的两个弟弟也到了，正好能和他们多聚一聚。亚瑟的话……我把先前准备的戒指留给他了，他会懂的”

“……”

“王耀，谢谢你”

“虽然你不是为了我，但这些天与你的交谈，让我意识到我对哥哥的过度追求其实给他造成了不便”

“……”，难以置信的目光，似乎是为娜塔莎的致谢，又似乎并非如此。王耀没有开口，没有重点的废话，再多也只是徒然。

“哥哥生前能有你这样好的朋友对我也是一种安慰，我总有一天要面对自己的冒失，总有一个人要把真相袒露，而我很高兴那个人是你。你的意思我也想过了。我承认琼斯是个好人，我之前对他的态度对不起他对我的情感。但我无法爱上他，至少，现在的我做不到”

“也许我会尽力做一个合格妻子，但我做不了他理想的爱人”

 

第一次见到娜塔莎口中的“准备穿着嫁给哥哥的”紫色长裙，王耀也同场上其他客人一起为她震撼，但作为知晓一切的人，他高兴不起来。婚期越近他就越发的怀疑自己的举措，虽说是为了伊万的遗愿，娜塔莎也没有再反对。但一直以来在中间调停的他，目睹过娜塔莎的脆弱，又明白阿尔弗雷德的自我欺瞒，自然就不可能放得下对这段岌岌可危的婚姻担忧。

如果我同时毁了阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莎，伊万，你还会觉得我是最棒的小耀吗？无意识的攥紧酒杯，直到观察了他很久的王嘉龙用手肘撞了撞他。

“嗯？”

“……”，视线从发呆的王耀转移到在人群中穿梭的亚瑟，王嘉龙以自己独特的方式表达着疑问。

“没事，过一会儿就好了”

“你以前问布拉金斯基他和琼斯因为阿尔洛夫斯卡娅而闹的很僵的关系多久能恢复的时候，他也是这么说的”，王嘉龙偏过头，不再言语。

 

“这个是我留给你未来女朋友的，你戴着做什么？”，尾随亚瑟进入卫生间，王耀无良的调侃道。

“……”，亚瑟的脸再次不争气的涨的通红，但并没有反驳。

王耀突然更想笑了，亚瑟还是那样傲娇，明明喜欢又死不承认。不过在这样的时刻能有一个好玩的人让自己开心一下也还是不错的。

“你笑什么？”，瞪着祖母绿的双眸，看着一脸邪魅的王耀，分明羞涩了却依旧强装镇定，甚至还想表现出高人一等的骄傲和逼人威慑力，让王耀莫名想起了自己表白的那天，亚瑟也是这样，害的他差点以为自己失败了，都想找借口溜走时，亚瑟才拉住他表示自己同意，当然，没有自己转述的这么直爽……

“笑你可爱”

“王耀！”

“好啦好啦，粗眉毛，来，你也笑一个”，王耀一边避免着自己在他面前笑到瘫软，一边伸出手在他的两侧嘴角处比划，勾勒出一个大笑的弧度。

“笨蛋！”

 

胡乱的扯掉系得工整，一看就是某位绅士的手笔的领带。他的床边坐了一个人，连妆都没有卸，一如日前的一袭长，只是长发散落，微卷着，倒也不显杂乱。

“为什么？”

“你不是一直希望吗？”，娜塔莎调整着坐姿，斜靠在床头，冰冷的脸上有几丝不易察觉的困倦。

“太突然了”，赌气的抽出一支烟，点燃了，猛吸一口，又犹豫着放下。

“习惯就好”，装作没有看见阿尔弗雷德眼中的犹豫，娜塔莎抚摸着滑在胸前的长发，卷在指上，漫不经心的旋转。

“你还是爱他”

“他至死都只爱你”

“我也可以至死也只爱你！”

“所以我们都应该给对方一个机会，琼斯。婚姻虽不一定需要爱情的牵挂，但也不是一定不能促使羁绊的产生”，自阿尔弗雷德踏入房间，娜塔莎第一次与他对视，明亮的灯光倒映在她深沉的紫眸中。一股酸涩顺着阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖上涌，很少见，娜塔莎之前一直不愿意和他有直接的眼神交流，而这一次……虽然也印证着他之前所有努力的付之东流……但是……或许真的是来日方长罢……

 

“谢谢”，娜塔莎对托里斯点点头，也不多作停留，迅速向机场内走去。

“那个！娜塔莉娅，我……”，见她立马要走，也不给自己留一点时间，托里斯有些急了，慌乱的摆手，向前几步，拦在她面前。

“下次你还是找我吧！我可以做到随叫随到的！”，顺手拂去额前细密的汗珠，托里斯小心翼翼的偏着头，不敢看她。

“没了？”娜塔莎等了几秒，见他满面的欲言又止却又迟迟不给出下文，不耐烦的扫一眼时间，向旁边退了一小步。

“嗯……那个……就是……你不是……伊万……琼斯……”，人潮已经开始涌出，娜塔莎显然也完全失去了听他说话的耐心。

“伊万是我哥哥，阿尔是我丈夫”，托里斯听不出来这是敷衍还是真情的流露。可娜塔莎走向了阿尔弗雷德。远远的，托里斯木然的看着那个美国人给了自己心爱的俄罗斯姑娘一个大大的拥抱，又俯身在她的侧脸印上一个轻吻。看不清他们的表情，听不见他们的对话，不过这似乎也是多余的，这两人是如何这样还不清楚吗？托里斯摸了摸自己脸颊上冰凉的水滴，抬起头，天空不知何时已是雪花飘飞，纷纷扬扬，他觉得自己和它们一样，不清楚自己的未来。

 

也懒得和阿尔弗雷德讲究过多的礼仪，娜塔莎推开门，强势的夺过他手中的笔记本，甩在桌上，“你终于老到在自己的体重问题上觉悟了？还是说你打算在最后的时间里为国家省点粮食？知道现在几点吗？”

“我这不是突然想到了一些之前的事，入迷了吗？哈哈哈，原谅我嘛，娜塔莎”

嫌弃的对着傻笑的阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，“快点来吃饭，我就原谅你”

她转过头去，背对着阿尔弗雷德，叹了口气。她不希望阿尔弗雷德过多的去想曾经的那些事，也不能说她为昔日自己的行为深深懊悔，只是单纯的不习惯，也不记得是从何时开始，她突然开始好奇如果阿尔弗雷德只记得那个不再为了伊万而疯狂的娜塔莎，那他们会不会更快的度过漫长的磨合期，迅速进入状态。她为阿尔弗雷德惋惜。

但阿尔弗雷德却没有想这么多，对往事的回忆，点燃了他内心深处的顽皮性情。调整一番姿态，阿尔弗雷德清清嗓子，向娜塔莎伸出手。

“美丽的阿尔洛夫斯卡娅女士，不知您可否愿意给世界的hero一个饭后陪您散步的机会？”

“真抱歉，世界的英雄先生，您可不是我能高攀的上的。更何况，我自己家里那位难以应付的琼斯也正在等我”

起风了，掀起泛黄的纸页，伴着空无一人的清冷书房，纸上清晰可辨的劲挺笔迹，仿佛昨天刚刚写成，却早已划越余生，横贯流年。

【娜塔莉阿尔洛夫斯卡娅小姐，】  
【你好，】  
【当你看到这封信时，我定然已经离开人世。这不是一件值得挂心的大事，我也早已做好准备。但有两件事我需要你了解。首先，你必须代替我，好好活下去。其次，如果阿尔弗雷德向你求婚，请给他一个机会。我相信他，也相信你。】  
【祝你平安】  
【伊万布拉金斯基】

【你知道我为何执意参军，你知道我为何而死，你也要知道娜塔莎将如何嫁给阿尔弗雷德。小耀，代替我，出席他们的婚礼】  
【伊万布拉金斯基】

有些往事，早已逝去，又何必紧纠不放？念念不忘？

——End——


End file.
